En un original de 1911
by SkuAg
Summary: [Para CieloCriss por su cumpleaños] Sora es calma, serena como la mar. A Miyako le gusta Jennifer y Hikari quiere ponerle Glinda a una gata. A Mimí no le gustan los diarios viejos, Koushiro se sonroja todo el tiempo y a Mimí le da coraje, ¡todo le da coraje! [Mishiro]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **En un original de 1911**

* * *

 _Para CieloCriss_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

A Mimí nunca le habían gustado los diarios ni los periódicos, ni _online_ , ni en papel. Tampoco le gustaban las noticias en la tele y agradecía que sus papás no fueran como la mamá de Sora, que respetaba los horarios de todos los noticiosos y luego los comentaba por teléfono con su marido o en la cena con su hija.

A Mimí no le gustaban porque _siempre_ había malas noticias. Esto no era una cuestión de proporciones, de gustos personales o de blancos y negros: las noticias y los diarios nunca se regodeaban en las cosas lindas de la vida. No hablaban de sabores de mermelada sobre malvaviscos, de erizos bebé ni de cactus florecidos. No le preguntaban a la gente cuál era su color preferido, mejor hacían encuestas de insatisfacción laboral y de niños reprobando exámenes. Informaban sobre incesto, sobre pedofilia, sobre suicidios y no le dedicaban ni un segmento televisivo a comparar atardeceres por el mundo, o a discutir si uno era más feliz viendo el amanecer tomando café, o comiendo arroz.

Nunca una hoja de periódico ilustraría los juegos que inventaban los niños ni intentaría reproducir el ulular de los árboles de Central Park cargados de palomas.

A Mimí nunca le habían gustado los diarios ni los periódicos pero mucho menos, _muchísimo menos_ , le gustaba tocarlos.

―Sora, por favor.

―No Mimí. ―Sora respondió sin siquiera levantarse, serena como una taza de té de roiboos y chocolate que alguien dejó enfriar, o como un vino añejo al que nadie quiere importunar.

―Sora, ¡eres mi mejor amiga y debes ayudarme! ―ordenó, bueno, en realidad _intentó_ ordenar, ya que con Sora nunca le salía muy bien.

―Mimí. ―Sora a veces era la tranquilidad y la paz personificada, y eso a Mimí le molestaba porque la hacía pensar en Hikari y una mezcla de Hikari y Sora sería muy peligrosa para sus nervios―. No podemos entrar juntas a la hemeroteca, y tampoco podemos hablarnos ―explicó, calma, _serena estaba la mar_ ―. Te prometo que no tendrás ningún problema, _te lo prometo._ ―Sora se reubicó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja (Mimí vivía insistiéndole en que lo dejara largo y ya, pero Sora se oponía porque decía que el pelo corto era más cómodo para hacer deporte; solo Sora pensaba esas cosas) y miró hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. Vigilando, expectante―. Los diarios más viejos están digitalizados, y muchos otros están cubiertos en plásticos de protección. No tendrás ni que tocarlos. ―Sora supo que Mimí no estaba convencida―. Si quieres te dejo mi crema de manos ―ofreció, alcanzándole su diminuta crema de avellanas.

―Sora ―insistió, una vez más. Ya sabía que Sora se iría y ni siquiera podría contarle sobre esa veterinaria que tenía gatitos en la vidriera, la que había cruzado al venir. (A Mimí no le gustaban demasiado los animales domésticos, aunque sí los más exóticos. Sobre todo en video o en fotos. Pero a Sora y a Hikari les encantaban los gatos, les encantaban casi en forma exagerada. Mimí no las entendía mucho pero siempre trataba de informarse y escucharlas porque un día habían hecho un pacto de tener una, una gata llamada Elphaba, y la otra una gata llamada Glinda, ¡y a ella ni pensaron en ofrecerle que le pusiera Dorothy a una planta o aunque fuera a Palmon! Cuanto se había molestado con las ingratas. Había querido convencer a Miyako de que hicieran su propio pacto y nombraran a sus hijos una Brad, la otra Angelina, y la traidora le había dicho que prefería a Jennifer, ¡el coraje!).

―Adiós Mimí. ―Sora recogió sus cosas, sonrió serena, otra vez, y se alejó hacia el atardecer que aún no llegaba, allá a donde Yamato la esperaba tarareándole tres notas en el aire o haciendo malabares. (Mimí no tenía ni idea de qué hacía Yamato mientras esperaba a Sora. Ni idea).

Ya habían pasado los años de juventud de Mimí, esos años de temor en que sufría ante la idea de tener que pelear contra Etemon o sola cruzar la calle hasta la heladería de enfrente. Mimí ya era grande y las mujeres grandes enfrentaban su destino con altivez, altitud y altillo. (Las mujeres grandes también tenían novio, como Sora, ¡que coraje esa Sora!).

Así que no lo dudó más, no señor, ella no lo dudaría más. Ahí estaba la puerta de la hemeroteca y ella ya tenía su número en la mano y había guardado sus golosinas y botellita de agua. Ahí estaba, la puerta. De la hemeroteca, fría, húmeda y oscura. Con olor a polvo y cosas viejas, pero no a vestidos viejos de novia o a los conjuntos de la década del setenta de su mamá que tanto estaba aprovechando ahora. No, viejo de hemeroteca fría, húmeda y oscura.

Si, entrar, iba a entrar. Si ya tenía el número. Entrar, por la puerta. Por la puerta entraría ella a la hemeroteca. La puerta de la hemeroteca se abriría para que ella entrase. Entraría, sí, por la puerta a la hemeroteca. La hemeroteca de diarios, revistas y periódicos, si, por la puerta entraría, ella. A la hemeroteca. Hemeroteca. He me ro te ca. (A veces a Mimí le salía "hameroteca" o "hamareteca" o "amar, te teca").

Entró.

Sí, entró. A la hemeroteca.

―¿Esto es una hemeroteca?

Que decepción, pero que decepción _total._ Ella quería entrar al sótano de un castillo y en cambio estaba en la sala de espera de una terminal de ómnibus, aunque con muchas más revistas que las que ofrecían en esas, claro. Hasta tenían a un encargado amable que le indicó donde debía buscar, un encargado en vez de ratas contra las que lucharía con su gata Dorothy.

Mimí sabía que la cabeza se le iba por las ramas, que encontraba nidos de pájaros, jugueteaba con sus huevitos y les imitaba las notas de los cantos, pero cuando algo era importante, _algo era importante._

Lo encontró en un diario de principios del siglo veinte, mientras buscaba sin éxito publicidades con mujeres en actitudes no sexistas. No estaba solo. Había otros rostros, delante, a los costados. Rostros en blanco y negro, serios, enojados. No había rostros tristes.

Solo él, ligeramente inclinado hacia la derecha, mirando hacia el cielo. Buscando un arcoíris o pidiéndole ayuda a su Dios, probablemente. Aunque Mimí no creía que tuviera un Dios. De hecho, aunque Mimí no creía que estuviera buscando a Dios, mirando al Cielo, allá arriba.

Porque Mimí encontró a Gennai en una foto de un diario japonés de 1911.

.

.

Ni la llamó a Sora. Tampoco lo llamó a Koushiro, simplemente llegó a su casa. Él estaba reunido en el club de computación, así que tuvo que regresar a la escuela, Koushiro siempre le hacía algo así. Era imposible manejarle los horarios, ¡imposible! Hasta pensó en acudir a Sora, solo para vengarse de Koushiro, pero en realidad la venganza hacia Sora era más importante y _oh Sora se moriría cuando supiera que Gennai había vivido en Japón y que Mimí lo había encontrado._

Se sentía toda una triunfadora.

―Koushiro, te necesito ―ordenó, como hacía siempre que hablaba con Koushiro.

Parecía ocupado, rodeado de sus acólitos del club de computación. Miyako también estaba ahí, pero Mimí se acordó de lo de Jennifer y pensó que a ella también la mortificaría quedar fuera de una aventura en el digimundo.

―Mimí, estoy algo ocupado… ―murmuró. Mimí sabía que había querido sonar firme, pero no le salía.

Desde que había vuelto a Japón, a Koushiro simplemente _no le salía._ Y Mimí lo sabía muy bien.

―Miyako puede encargarse de todo. ¿Cierto _sweetie?_ ―sonrió, pellizcándole una mejilla. Miyako también se sonrojó.

―Pero Mimí

―Esto es importante ―sentenció.

Y Koushiro se fue con ella.

.

.

―¡¿Te robaste un original de 1911 de la hemeroteca?!

―No puedo creer que sea esa tu primera reacción. ¡Pareces el Superior Jyou!

―¡Mimí! ―reclamó. Se apretó la sien―. El problema no es que sea un delito. El problema es que alguna otra persona puede necesitarlo. ¡Se hacen trabajos de investigación enteros, tesis, doctorados consultando esos papeles!

Mimí hinchó los cachetes, ¡qué coraje todos sus amigos!

―Eres tan malo conmigo, ¡yo te traje un misterio y tu actúas como si fuera una delincuente! Mejor recurriré a… a… ―Mimí debió enumerar mentalmente los amigos que le quedaban antes de darse cuenta de que _de verdad_ solo podía recurrir a Koushiro por eso.

Tampoco lo había planeado, ni lo entendió hasta después, pero hizo efecto.

Porque cuando Koushiro escuchaba algunas palabras, como _duda, pregunta, Mimí_ o _misterio,_ todo cambiaba. Primero sentía una progresiva picazón por todo el cuerpo que se concentraba en la parte superior de su nervio trigémino. Le sudaban las manos, pero no por hipersudoración, que no tenía, sino por la expectativa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se le erizaban los cabellos del flequillo o que se le achicaban los dedos, lo hubiera creído y todo.

―¿Qué misterio? ―preguntó, tocándola en el hombro antes de dejarla marchar.

Ninguno hizo caso a la electricidad, o al menos eso pensó el otro. En realidad ninguno lo comentó. Koushiro nunca tocaba a otras personas.

Mimí pensó en hacerse rogar pero lo pensó tarde, porque estaba algo atontada. Seguro era por el calor. Abrió el diario en la hoja marcada antes de respirar.

―Oh por favor. El Señor Gennai en un diario de 1911 que Mimí se robó de la hemeroteca.

Él siempre lo decía bien. Nunca le hubiera salido "amero, te toca".

.

.

Koushiro la había acusado de desubicada y ansiosa cuando lo arrastró a la fuerza de la reunión del club que él presidía, pero Mimí sabía que ni se le había ocurrido considerarse histérico o pretencioso cuando echó del mismo lugar a todos sus compañeros porque

―¡Tengo algo importante que hacer y soy el presidente!

(Miyako juraría que las palabras y las formas de Koushiro fueron muy diferentes, pero esta no es su historia. Porque Koushiro a ella también la echó).

―Y tú, vete, ingrata, a buscar a tu amiga Jennifer ―dijo Koushiro, echándola.

(Según Mimí).

Y se quedaron solos. A Mimí se le ocurrían varias cosas pero Koushiro estaba más ocupado en abrir una puerta al digimundo desde alguna de esas computadoras que en mirarla y disfrutarla mientras se le ocurrían varias cosas.

―Creo que esta funciona ―susurró Mimí. En su nuca.

―¡Mimí! ¡Me asustaste! ―exclamó, saltando hacia atrás.

―Siempre te sonrojas cuando estás conmigo.

―¡No estoy sonrojado! ―mintió descaradamente, el descarado.

―¿Ya le avisaste a Tentomon y Palmon que nos esperen? ¿O estaremos _solitos?_

―No estaremos solitos, estaremos con el Señor Gennai.

Mimí podría haberse reído mucho de que él hubiera dicho _solitos_ , pero Koushiro ya había abierto el portal y ahora era todo aburrido otra vez. Koushiro ya se había puesto el chip de "oh encontré un misterio debo resolverlo ya mismo antes de que los sapos se conviertan en princesas y los árboles crezcan azules". (Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Mimí que Koushiro debía pensar cuando encontraba un misterio, ya que era lo más lógico y él era una persona lógica. Mimí tampoco estaba segura de si Koushiro tenía un chip, o se descargaba una _app_ ).

.

.

―La casa de Gennai está debajo del lago otra vez.

―¿Sabes bucear? ―preguntó Koushiro.

Mimí pensó que era la primera vez que Koushiro le hacía un chiste. Se sintió bastante bien. Ella, no sabía como se sentía Koushiro respecto a haber hecho un chiste.

―No traje mi pequeña bikini rosa.

Koushiro se sonrojó.

Y luego Mimí entendió que lo de bucear era _literal._

―Koushiro, ¡no bucearemos hasta la casa de Gennai! Él debe venir a buscarnos, sacar su casa del fondo del mar.

―Es un lago.

―¡Lo que sea!

―¿Es que no sabes nadar?

Mimí lo observó, incrédula. Koushiro la había recibido en Japón a puro sonrojo y ahora era puro peleas y maldades diversas.

―Se mojará el original de 1911 que encontré en la hemeroteca.

Koushiro entendió. Y Gennai sacó su casa de debajo del lago.

La realidad es que Mimí se había tomado todo el asunto y las circunstancias con relativo buen humor, sintiéndose una descubridora y hasta una muy buena amiga con Koushiro, ya que bien sabía cuánto le gustaban los misterios. También había pensado mucho en vengarse de las maldades que Sora y Miyako le habían hecho desde que había vuelto, y un poco Hikari también, porque mira que armar planes a futuro con _su_ mejor amiga.

Mimí no había pensado en Gennai.

Mimí no sabía si Gennai podía llorar, si podía tener ataques al corazón o sentir decepción, traición, melancolía por una vida que perdió. Mimí no sabía si Gennai _expresaría_ algo de eso delante suyo, pero intuyó que no. Las hojas del diario temblaron en sus manos, como meciéndose por una brisa marina inexistente. Koushiro, con su seriedad y rectitud, por un momento pareció mucho más empático que Mimí, cuando le ofreció una silla y le sirvió un vaso de agua en su propia casa.

Mimí sabía que Koushiro había cambiado, lo sabía porque el Koushiro que ella conocía no se sonrojaba cuando ella le hablaba en el oído ni la tocaba sin pedir permiso. Pero Mimí no sabía que Koushiro podía ser más empático que ella, porque Mimí no sabía que ella no había cambiado.

Le temblaron las piernas mientras veía a Gennai, el viejo, sentado en una reposera mirando a Gennai, el joven, en un diario japonés de 1911.

―Fue el año en que se suprimió al _Taigyaku jiken._ Se los acusó de querer asesinar al emperador. ―Koushiro ya era el mismo, analista, explicativo, de siempre―. Se ejecutó a doce dirigentes. Era un movimiento socialista, incipiente ―agregó, antes de que se lo preguntaran.

―Y yo… ¿yo era uno de ellos? ―preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Mimí prefería que Gennai diera las respuestas. Le parecía muy triste un mundo donde él no las tenía.

―Tal vez fuiste un niño elegido antes que nosotros ―opinó, intentando animar el ambiente―. Por eso mirabas al cielo. Querías que el digimundo te ayudara, y lo hicieron. Te trajeron aquí, a que nos cuides.

―Pero estoy hecho de datos. Yo no soy humano.

―¡Pero tal vez lo fuiste! ―insistió.

―Mimí ―pidió Koushiro, firme. No quería desechar su hipótesis con prontitud, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Gennai―. Usted no sabe cuándo fue creado, ¿cierto? ―Gennai negó con la cabeza. Se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra, mientras sus dedos delineaban el diminuto rostro, _su_ diminuto rostro, en una época en la que él nunca había pensado―. Y no cree que… no lo sé… ¿Qué cuándo lo hicieron, usaron un _modelo_?

―¿Cómo un modelo de ropa? ―preguntó Mimí. Se sintió mal que Koushiro la ignorara.

―Un modelo físico, Señor Gennai. En el digimundo no había humanos, pero usted tiene aspecto de humano. Tal vez esta foto no es más que el modelo que usaron.

―… como si fuera mi padre… ―murmuró.

Koushiro miró a Mimí, preocupado. La conversación no estaba tomando el cariz que él esperaba.

Mimí se sintió bien de ser tenida en cuenta. Pero no supo qué decir.

.

.

Se fueron porque no había más que hacer. Gennai no quería hablar, tampoco quería barajar hipótesis. Koushiro pensó que le exigiría a los dioses digimon que lo recibieran. Él no sabía si eso sucedía, si el Señor Gennai simplemente podía _exigir_ algo para hablar de su pasado. De un pasado que Koushiro no sabía si el Señor Gennai tenía, porque él se mantenía firme en su hipótesis.

Mimí no sabía si compartía las ideas de Koushiro.

Mimí odiaba más que nunca leer, y mirar, diarios viejos.

―Lo siento.

―¿Lo sientes? ―preguntó Koushiro, mientras apagaba la computadora que los había llevado de vuelta a la escuela.

―Siento haberte arrastrado a esto… haberte hecho darle esta noticia a Gennai. Creo que fue un error.

―El conocimiento nunca es un error ―respondió, confundido.

―¡Sí lo es si te hace infeliz! ¡Koushiro! ―reclamó―. ¿Qué bien le hicimos al Señor Gennai? ¿Qué certeza de algo le dimos? ¡Dudas, solo dudas! Ahora piensa que tiene un padre, o que tuvo una vida en Japón de la que no recuerda nada. Esto está mal.

―Mimí, no está mal. ―Koushiro quiso volver a tocarla, pero esta vez no se animó. Mimí estaba por llorar.

―Soy una egoísta ―sentenció.

―¿Mimí?

―Una egoísta ―repitió. Mimí hablaba para ella sola.

Koushiro le tocó un hombro, de vuelta. Luego lo apretó, despacito.

Mimí lo vio sonrojarse.

―¿No te das cuenta de por qué hice todo esto?

―Porque encontraste un misterio y quisiste resolverlo. ―Koushiro no había entendido la pregunta.

―Lo hice por egoísta, por puro egoísmo. Porque lo vi y… y pensé que así podría pasar tiempo contigo, que resolveríamos un misterio juntos y que luego podríamos contárselo a Sora y Miyako y yo me regodearía en haber participado de algo sin ellas, en que ellas se sentirían interesadas y me preguntaría todos los detalles y querrían estar conmigo. ―Mimí soltó toda su verborragia sin parar, mientras le temblaba la garganta y le escocían los hijos―. ¿Es que no ves que todo ha cambiado? Sora y Hikari hacen planes sin mí, a Miyako no le gusta todo lo que me gusta a mí, yo no tengo novio y no veo nunca al Superior Jyou, y tu… ¡tú cambiaste, Koushiro! Eres empático, tocas a la gente, pierdes los honoríficos y… y… ¡te sonrojas delante de mí, Koushiro!

Koushiro se sonrojó, soltó el agarre y miró hacia otro lado, perdido. Se sentó y escondió el rostro entre las manos. Mimí no habló más, no habló hasta que él volvió a mirarla.

Los ojos de Koushiro solo brillaban cuando él encontraba un misterio, o cuando tenía una duda. Eso fue lo que siempre pensó Mimí. No sabía por qué ahora también brillaban.

―Mimí.

―Yo soy la misma de siempre. Pienso en mí. Pienso en cosas lindas todo el día, evado responsabilidades e intento convencer a la gente de que haga mis tareas por mí. No me gustan los cambios, no me gustan las palabras difíciles ni acariciar perros por la calle ―suspiró―. Me gustan los días soleados, me gusta _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ y los árboles apenas terminado el otoño, cuando tienen brotes pequeños. ―Mimí se sentó en una silla enfrente a la de su amigo. Se miraron.

―Mimí ―repitió.

―Nunca crecí. Soy la única que no creció luego del digimundo.

Koushiro la tocó. Le agarró una mano.

―Yo no soy empático, Mimí. Aún uso los honoríficos, solo que no lo hago delante de ti. No toco a la gente, te toco a ti. ¡No sé por qué! ―Koushiro no sabía explicar sus sentimiento―. Te toco porque me sonrojo cuando lo hago.

―¿Te sonrojas por tocarme? ―preguntó, súbitamente interesada. Se acercó en su asiento. Ya no le temblaba la garganta.

―Me sonrojo porque cambiaste.

Koushiro quiso decirle que para él, Mimí era un misterio. Mimí era una duda, pero era _su_ duda. No podía buscar respuestas en libros, en internet ni en diarios en la hemeroteca. Koushiro la tocaba porque nunca se había sentido así, y porque desde que ella había vuelto solo quería descifrar ese misterio y pensaba que, si la tocaba mucho, lo entendería.

Koushiro no le dijo a Mimí nada de eso, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Eso fue lo que Mimí pensó.

Koushiro se acercó y la besó. Ese fue su primer beso.

Le trajo una certeza. Y lo inundó de dudas y misterios.

Mimí también lo besó.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** CieloC querida. No sé qué decirte de esta locura que te escribí. Sé que siempre me pides cosas sexys pero yo no sé hacerlo, y sé también que te ríes cuando escribo lo primero que sale de mis dedos y me sentí más segura haciendo lo segundo que arriesgándome con algo en tu cumpleaños. Igual me arriesgué, porque no sé bien que es esto.

Llegué a FF hace más de diez años por ti. Luego me fui y no te hablé más, pero siempre seguí leyendo tus fics, aunque no dejaba reviews por tonta. Y luego volví y fue como que nunca me hubiera ido, o mejor aún, porque antes no había whatsapp. Hablar contigo ya es parte de mi rutina diaria y cuando no lo hacemos, no está bien.

Espero que nos queden años de fangirleo por Koushiro, por el mishiro, el sorato y el kenyako, por las parejas crack y las novedades a cuenta gotas que nos da TOEI. Que aún tengamos consejos de escritura de aquí a años y tiempo para hablar de nuestras gatas, de nuestros países y de esos temas serios de los que también hablamos a veces.

Te quiero mucho mucho y deseo que hoy sea tu mejor cumpleaños hasta este año.

Reviews por favor : )

P.D.: POR FAVOR NECESITO CAMBIARLE EL TÍTULO QUE ALGUIEN ME DE UNA IDEA.


End file.
